


Weightless

by Lady_Nakahara



Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nakahara/pseuds/Lady_Nakahara
Summary: "You healed these scars over time. Embraced my soul. Loved my mind. You're the only angel in my life."





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! This is a hecka Au just so you know >.< ! Basically no one is dead! Except of course Ravus and Luna’s parents. Tenebrae isn’t taken over by Niflhiem and stands as a neutral country just like Accordo. King Regis’ appearance however, is physically younger due to the fact he didn’t have to keep up the wall around insomnia. :/ Also I apologize if a few words are spelled “weirdly or incorrect”, I speak Eastern Commonwealth English which adds a few extra letters that you probably don’t see on any other works of writing.

Anyone would’ve laughed at how cliché the situation seemed. The young prince dying in his lover’s arms, speaking his last words. This however wasn’t a movie, it wasn’t a show. No, it was reality. The man she let into her heart was dying in her arms. Rain caused her rose coloured tresses to stick to her ivory skin. The blood of the fallen had stained the marble staircase of the once prestigious Citadel, now just a mess of rubble and debris.

He had promised to be careful. He promised she wouldn’t be alone anymore. He promised her forever. Yet, no matter how many promises he made to mend her heart they mattered not now. If someone were to rip it out from her body and crush it to dust, she wouldn’t feel it. Hell, at this point she wanted someone to. Her chest felt hollow, just like the day her only family had left her.

Forever. What would that mean now? Would she live a forever without him? Or would she die on the battlegrounds with his body in her arms while she withered away in despair?

“Noctis!” Words that came out of her mouth sounded like a whisper to her but to the normal ear sounded like cries of agony and desperation. “You promised me forever! You promised I wouldn’t be alone anymore!” Hot tears fell from her clouded cerulean eyes. “So why. Why did you break our promise…?”

Wise men say only fools fall in love.

If that were true, she was the biggest fool of them all. She was a fool to let him into her heart. A fool to let him love her. But an even bigger fool to love him back. To return his simple acts of affection.

How she regretted it all now.

“You can’t die on me now you son of a bitch! You’re too stubborn to die! You’re… you’re supposed to grow old with me. You’re supposed to ascend the throne with all of us beside you. You’re supposed to love me ‘till death. You said so yourself.” A grief-stricken sob forced its way through her throat. The raw emotion causing it to crack in the slightest.

Grasping his body closer to her, she prayed to The Six, prayed to Etro. Any and every deity to bring him back. No matter the cost. If she needed to sacrifice herself she would. The irrational part of her mind now taking full control of her senses, she let go of a silent sob into the crook of his neck. If any gods had heard her plea, they made no way of showing it besides the bright flash of white and the all-to-familiar feeling of being separated from the land of the living.

* * *

 

When Noctis’ eyes opened they were blinded by the bright lights of the medical wing of the Citadel. The intensity of the lighting caused him to rise out of his half asleep form almost immediately. The corner of his eye caught the familiar glint in his advisor’s glasses.

“Noct, I see you’ve finally awoken.” With that statement Ignis had fully turned to see the young monarch. “I’ve notified the others upon your awakening so they should be here soon.” The guilt weighing on his shoulders at the moemnt had been somewhat lifted seeing his childhood companion wolfing down the meal, but there was still the regret of not being able to see her here with him.

* * *

 

Upon finishing the meal Ignis had prepared, Prompto and Gladiolus all but barreled themselves through the door to see him. “Noct! It’s great to see the sleeping beauty up for once.” Gadio’s chuckle practically boomed throughout the -rather small in Noctis’ opinion- room.

Noctis, in return merely glared at his shield. The man was known for his well thought out jokes, even more so for the ones regarding the crown prince. Gladio returned the glare with a smug smirk of his own. Receiving a sigh from Ignis and a soft chuckle from Prompto.

Although he appreciated the warm welcome back, he couldn’t help but notice she wasn’t with them. “Where’s Light?” The second the question was asked the faces of the three men in the room became solemn. His eyes immediately became glued to the three.

A cold sweat broke from his neck. A million thoughts were swarming his mind. But all those couldn’t prepare him for what Prompto said next.

“She’s dead Noct.”

And for him, the world had seemingly stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK ok I really tried. >.<


End file.
